


on the horizon

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Cursed Drabbles [5]
Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Things aren't all smooth sailing as Guinevere ferries the Fey away from Britannia.
Relationships: Arthur & Red Spear | Guinevere (Cursed)
Series: Cursed Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896202
Kudos: 3
Collections: Double Drabbles: 200-word stories





	on the horizon

Arthur extracted himself from the snake folk’s grip, soothing her with reassuring words and smiles. Once he was few paces from her, he sighed. He’d spent almost all of his waking moments since boarding the Red Spear’s ship reassuring various Fey that it would be okay. That the captain – Guinevere, though she’d forbid him from sharing her name widely – was going to helping them.

He was tired, cold, and hungry. As they all were. The heavy, blue-grey fog that they’d sailed into late the night before wasn’t helping.

Spotting the lone figure of Guinevere at the railing, he approached.

“They’re getting worried,” he said by way of greeting. “They’re not sure you know where you’re going.”

Her glare was sharp as it slid over to him. He shrugged.

“And how well do they know the sea?” she asked. “I’ve not met many Fey ships on these seas.”

Arthur raised his hands. “Don’t stab the messenger.”

She snorted, turning back to the sea. He followed her gaze, furrowing his brow as he spotted something dark looming on the horizon. “Another ship?”

“I see you’re as unfamiliar with the sea as they are,” she stated. “If you were, you’d know that’s land.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for Double Drabble Challenge #084: loom.](https://doubledrabbles.dreamwidth.org/55180.html)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, even on short works like this.


End file.
